


Counting The Ways

by RoboBaby



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, funny fishy faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBaby/pseuds/RoboBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Agni/Soma cuddling. Because it was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting The Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespertineflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/gifts).



“Tell me why you love me.” The prince mused, tracing invisible patterns on Agni’s chest, who was laying beneath him on the bed. The taller man smiled, lazily rubbing small circles into Soma’s lower back with the tips of his fingers. Their breathing was almost perfectly in sync.

“Well,” He began. “Your ability to see the good in anyone, My Lord, and your passion for life…”

The prince put his hands on either side of Agni’s face, squeezing his cheeks together to form a fish face.  
“You’re so stuck up all the time, Agni.” The man in question laughed, brushing Soma’s violet bangs away from his eyes.

“And I love your sense of humor.” Agni continued, prying the hands away from his face.  
“I wasn’t joking!” Soma laughed with mock offense, but the butler ignored his dramatics.

“I love your eyes, and your exuberant energy…” The prince rested his chin on Agni’s chest and listened, meeting his gaze.  
“... and the way you always put forth your best effort,”

“And don’t forget how wildly handsome I am!” Soma interrupted, wrapping his arms around Agni’s neck.  
“Of course, that also” He agreed, returning the hug with his arms around the prince’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much I think I might actually die. I'm working on another fic right now but it's angsty so this was just a short break. Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
